


W samą porę

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Build, Young Harry Potter, Young Severus Snape, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W noc Bożego Narodzenia Harry Potter budzi się, zastając zupełnie odmienioną rzeczywistość.</p>
<p>Tekst jest tłumaczeniem "A Nick in Time" autorstwa tiranog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W samą porę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nick in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823242) by [tiranog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiranog/pseuds/tiranog). 



Osiem lat. Czasami Severus Snape miał trudność uwierzyć, że minęło już tyle czasu, odkąd Tom Riddle został zmuszony do porzucenia swej śmiertelnej powłoki i opuszczenia tego świata. W takich chwilach mężczyzna spoglądał na Minerwę McGonagall zajmującą miejsce dyrektora, a nieustające, poczucie straty uderzało go niczym pocisk, dzień za dniem. Wtedy akceptował fakt, iż minęły całe wieki odkąd ich kochany, lubujący się w kapeluszach, dyrektor zdecydował się poświęcić dla nich własne życie. Któż mógłby przypuszczać, że Snape'owi będzie tak brakowało tych irytujących spotkań na herbatkę? Bywały zresztą dni, kiedy zabiłby za możliwość usłyszenia jego głosu oferującego mu znienawidzonego, cytrynowego dropsa albo herbatnika. Jednak mężczyzna odczuwał nie tylko nieobecność dyrektora. Wraz Minerwą stanowił resztki starej kadry; byli dwójką nauczycieli, którzy przeżyli atak Voldemorta na szkołę.

Severus obrzucił wzrokiem stół dźwigający świąteczne potrawy. Trelawney także wciąż przy nim siedziała. Ich dyżurne medium z pewnością nie zauważyłoby Voldemorta, dopóki ten nie waliłby w jej drzwi, pomyślał Snape pogardliwie. Profesor Sinistra była kolejną nauczycielką sprzed wojny, która została w zamku. Nie licząc Binnsa, ale Snape nie miał pewności, czy w ogóle brać go pod uwagę, skoro ten nie zauważył nawet własnej śmierci.

Bardziej szczera strona jego charakteru ostrzegła, by nie popadał w hipokryzję, próbując zwymyślać Binnsa. W końcu czy różnił się on tak bardzo od niego samego? Nie licząc faktu, iż Snape’a, choć pojawiał się na posiłkach i nawet je konsumował, trudno było odróżnić go od ducha.

Pozostałe krzesła zapełnili najlepsi z absolwentów Hogwartu, choć Snape nie był pewien, czy sam umieściłby w tej kategorii Neville'a Longbottoma. Trzeba było przyznać, choć niechętnie, iż chłopak był geniuszem, gdy mowa o zielarstwie. Obok niego zasiadała złota trójca – Potter, Weasley i Granger, nauczający kolejno: obrony przed czarna magią, quidditcha i numerologii. Obok Granger siedział blondyn, Callis Miller, były Krukon, który teraz nauczał zaklęć. Jego nieskazitelna aparycja przywodziła Snape'owi an myśl Lockharta, jednak arogancja Millera była o wiele bardziej kąśliwa. Kolejne miejsce zajmowała Alicia Crenshaw, która uczyła mugoloznawstwa i aktualnie pogrążyła się w rozmowie z profesor Sinistrą. Crenshaw była krępą blondynką i stanowiła kontrast dla profesor astronomii, smukłej i ciemnowłosej. Ostatni nabytek pochodził z jego Domu i był nim Blaise Zabini, który przejął nauczanie transmutacji, gdy Minerwa objęła obowiązki dyrektora. To rozwiązanie zadowoliło mężczyznę. Wcześniej zdążył pomyśleć, że cholerni Gryfoni mają zamiar przejąć całą szkołę.

Snape niechętnie przyznał, że nowi nauczyciele posiadali odpowiednie kompetencje, ale za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na stół prezydialny, uderzał go absurd ukryty w widoku tylu młodych twarzy należących do ludzi, których sam uczył mniej niż dekadę temu. Snape czuł się niemal archaicznie.  
Nie było to jakimś nowym doświadczeniem, ale tego dnia chyba nie był w stanie zignorować złego samopoczucia.

Kiedyś pragnął, aby Voldemort upadł, by nadeszły lata wolne od niebezpieczeństwa i kłamstw, od szpiegowania. Wtedy chciał jedynie zostać zwolnionym od obowiązku. Dziwne, iż mimo tych wszystkich lat przepełnionych oczekiwaniem na koniec służby u tego potwora, Snape nigdy nie zaplanował, co zrobi ze swoją wolnością, kiedy wreszcie ją otrzyma. A teraz święta podkreślały upływający rok i mężczyzna pogrążył się we wspomnieniach tych ośmiu lat, zdając sobie sprawę, jak mało zrobił z czasem, który został mu ofiarowany.

Z każdym mijającym dniem, stawał się boleśnie świadomy, że jego życie było bardziej puste niż egzystencja zamkowych duchów. Chodził na posiłki, wypełniał obowiązki jako głowa Domu i nauczyciel eliksirów, sprawował pieczę nad szlabanami i poświęcał swój prywatny czas na badania, ale wewnątrz, w środku, czuł się równie martwy co Binns. Miał zaledwie czterdzieści osiem lat, to niedużo w świecie czarodziejów, a mimo to czuł się stary i wyeksploatowany.

Nic nie potrafiło go wzruszyć na żadnej, prócz powierzchownej, płaszczyźnie. Och, wciąż potrafił siać przerażenie wśród dzieci i traktować mdłych współpracowników z odpowiednią dozą ciętej riposty; wystarczyło, że spojrzał na Longbottoma z drugiego końca stołu, a ten upuszczał widelec. Ale czegoś mu brakowało od śmierci Albusa, jeśli miał być szczery. Obecnie po prostu egzystował, istniał, czekając na swój czas.

Czekając na śmierć?

Sama myśl napawała go obrzydzeniem. Nie był przecież sentymentalnym człowiekiem i nie miał w zwyczaju użalać się nad własnym losem. Ani tonąć w rozpaczy, to nigdy nie było w jego stylu.

Miał jednak tę świadomość, pozwalającą mu dostrzec, iż śmierć jego jedynego przyjaciela zmieniła go w sposób, którego nie rozumiał. Przecież był sam całe swoje życie. Jego dzieciństwo i lata młodzieńcze przepełniała żałość, lecz jako człowiek dorosły, nauczył się doceniać samotność.

Ostatnimi czasy jednak zaczął dostrzegać różnicę pomiędzy byciem samemu, a samotnością. Śmierć Albusa zmieniła to pierwsze w drugie, a Snape nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak rozwiązać ten problem. Nigdy nie prosił Dumbledore'a o przyjaźń, w efekcie czego nigdy nie był w pełni świadomy, jak bardzo na niej polegał, dopóki jej nie stracił. Oczywiście na jego miejsce nie ustawiła się kolejka chętnych.

Snape przez bardzo długi czas nie doświadczał potrzeby ludzkiego kontaktu, ale kiedy stał się świadomy jego braku... Nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić i jak zmienić. W jaki sposób taki gbur miał znaleźć sobie przyjaciół? Jego koledzy z pracy byli dobrymi ludźmi, przepełnionymi uprzejmością, ale taka myśl z pewnością nie miała mu pomóc, uznał ozięble. Gdyby Snape spróbował się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić, z pewnością znalazłby się ktoś, kto by na to przystał, jeśli oczywiście szok wskutek uprzejmości ze strony mistrza eliksirów nie zabiłby jego nieświadomej duszy.

A jednak mężczyzna spędził w tej szkole trzydzieści lat, warcząc na wszystkich, by trzymać ich od siebie z daleka. Nie wiedział, jak rozmawiać z ludźmi, jak się z nimi witać. Do diabła, nie potrafił nawet odpowiedzieć na zwykłe „Wesołych świąt” tak ochoczo rzucane przez jego współpracowników tego ranka, nie bez rzucenia kąśliwej i pełnej ironii odpowiedzi.  
Jego duma nie pozwalała, by wyglądał na człowieka słabego, by przyznał się, iż czegoś potrzebował. W końcu samowystarczalność opanował w stopniu mistrzowskim, a poza tym nie [i]chciał[/i] być uprzejmy. Nie chciał zmieniać się w kogoś bez wyrazu. Albus nigdy nie wymagał, aby się zmienił, zawsze akceptował go, jakim był – pomimo tłustych włosów, kąśliwych uwag, Mrocznego Znaku i tak dalej. Musiała istnieć choć jedna dusza, która była równie wyrozumiała. On po prostu nie chciał być aż tak samotny po całą wieczność, pragnął mieć z kim prowadzić konwersacje na poziomie, kogoś kto nie zastygłby na jego widok, kiedy wchodził do pomieszczenia. Nie prosił o zbyt wiele.

I, być może dla przeciętnych ludzi, nie było to wiele; dla tych, którzy nigdy nie popełnili tak wielkich błędów, iż nie sposób było je wybaczyć, dla tych, którzy z radością przyjmowali wygłupy, w skrócie: takich, którzy byli warci przyjaźni, ludzi pokroju Pottera i jego przyjaciół. Dowód na to znalazł, gdy tylko obrzucił wzrokiem zajmowane przez nich miejsca. Żadne z nich nie musiało się nigdy wysilać, by znaleźć sobie towarzyszy. Byli przyjaźni nawet teraz, aby uczniowie, którzy zostali w szkole na święta i zasiadali przy stole prezydialnym, nie czuli się nie na miejscu; dwójka Gryfonów z drugiego roku, jedna Puchonka z pierwszego i Krukon, ponownie, z drugiego. Wszyscy wyglądali, jakby bali się jeść w obecności nauczycieli, ale Potter i Weasley starali się rozproszyć ich zdenerwowanie. Snape nie wiedział, po co w ogóle to robią. Doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że zestresowane dzieci o wiele rzadziej źle się zachowują.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło, nie wiedząc czy jego irytacja wzięła się z czystej zazdrości, czy krytyki zachowania Pottera i Weasleya. W końcu obaj byli profesorami w Hogwarcie, nie klaunami w cyrku, na miłość boską. Mimo to obaj zachowywali się jak prezenterzy Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Śpiewali kolędy, uderzając widelcami w talerze i puchary, a uczniowie jedynie wpatrywali się w nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Było jasne, iż nie spodziewali się tak dziecinnego zachowania po swoich nauczycielach, ba, po wojennych weteranach. Weasley uderzał nogą indyka w złoty talerz, a powstały dźwięk w żadnym stopniu nie przypominał muzyki, stwierdził Snape. Potter tłukł widelcem o puchar, a Granger – Snape wciąż nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek noszący nazwisko Weasley był tak mądry – bezskutecznie prosiła, aby obaj przestali, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem. Śmiejące się trio w ogóle nie przypominało kadry nauczycielskiej. Poza straceniem rozumu przez pannę Granger i dołączeniem do rodziny rudzielców, niewiele się zmieniło od czasów, gdy Snape był ich nauczycielem. No, byli wyżsi, poza Potterem.

Kiedyś sam fakt, iż syn jego nemezis przypomina chuderlawego karła, sprawiałby mu przyjemność. A jednak Snape nie postrzegał obecnego nauczyciela obrony jedynie przez pryzmat jego ojca. W zbyt wielu walkach wzięli wspólnie udział, by Snape mógł popełnić taki błąd. James nigdy nie zjednoczyłby ich podczas wojny, ale Harry'emu się to udało. James był za bardzo zarozumiały, by móc cieszyć się wspólnym zwycięstwem. Ale Harry... Mimo iż mężczyzna podobnie o nim myślał, gdy ten pojawił się w szkole, ostatecznie dostrzegł, że Potter nienawidził swojej sławy tak bardzo jak Snape. A patrząc na chłopaka teraz, mężczyzna był zmuszony przyznać, że Potter nie był wcale taki niski. Po prostu Ronald Weasley górował nad zupełnie przeciętnymi mężczyznami. Jego żona również stała się wyższa, a więc Potter wyglądał mizernie w ich towarzystwie. Mimo to jego postura okazała się zaletą w trakcie wojny oraz uczyniła najlepszym szukającym Armat z Chudley w dziejach. A teraz? Ostatnio Potter go zadziwiał.

Snape nie mógł powiedzieć ze stu procentową pewnością, czemu najbardziej znany człowiek w czarodziejskim świecie zdecydował się nauczać w Hogwarcie, gdy mógł mieć posadę, jaką tylko chciał. Gdy tymczasowy nauczyciel obrony przeszedł na emeryturę trzy lata temu, Minerwa powiedziała Snape'owi, że zamierza zaproponować to stanowisko Potterowi. Mistrz eliksirów zaśmiał się jej w twarz i odparł, iż nawet Potter nie był tak głupi, aby porzucić karierę, która uczyni go najbogatszym czarodziejem swoich czasów. Mimo to McGonagall wysłała sowę trzy tygodnie później, a potem Potter pojawił się na radzie z zamiarem pozostania w szkole.

W mgnieniu oka chłopak z niezrównanej sławy popadł w zupełne zapomnienie. Dla Snape'a to wszystko nie miało sensu. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta i sprawdzeniu się w quidditchu nic nie było poza zasięgiem Pottera. Mógł zdecydować się na posadę aurora albo wspinać się po drabinie w Ministerstwie. Cholera, mógł zostać samym Ministrem Magii, musiał jedynie poprosić. Ale zamiast tego, po jednej rozmowie z Minerwą, spakował Błyskawicę i odwrócił się od fanów, by powrócić do Hogwartu, gdzie wiódł równie samotne życie co jego znienawidzony nauczyciel eliksirów.

To przerażało Snape'a. On sam, jako mizantrop, mógł zdecydować się na życie w szkolnych murach, ale Harry był atrakcyjnym, młodym człowiekiem, ledwie dwudziestosześciolatkiem. Gdy Potter grał dla Armat, miał bardzo bogate życie towarzyskie. Choć Snape nigdy nie starał się śledzić związków swoich byłych uczniów, nie dało się żyć w czarodziejskim świecie, nie będąc świadomym z kim to sławny Harry Potter umawia się w danym tygodniu, skoro informacje krzyczały do niego ze stron gazet – nie wyłączając Tygodnika Eliksirów. Ale odkąd Potter zawitał do szkoły, porzucił wszelkie randki, przynajmniej o ile Snape'owi było wiadomo.

Pozostali młodzi profesorowie nie stronili od związków, choć byli przy tym dyskretni. Nawet Longbottom aportował się gdzieś w każdy piątek. Potter jednak zostawał w szkole i wydawało się, że odgrywanie piątego koła u wozu Weasleyów mu odpowiada.

— Ehm. — Minerwa odchrząknęła z końca stołu. Jej wzrok utkwiony był w nowych instrumentach Weasleya. Rudzielec natychmiast wypuścił z dłoni nogę indyka, jakby ta zmieniła się w gorący pręt. Jego twarz przywdziała winny wyraz, zupełnie taki sam, jaki nosił jako dwunastolatek. Całe zajście sprawiło, iż jego koledzy chichotali niekontrolowanie po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Snape obserwował, jak Potter odkłada widelec na stół z tym swoim spokojem, który towarzyszył mu zawsze, gdy złapano go na łamaniu zasad.

— A więc — odezwał się gładko, jakby to, co przed chwilą robili w ogóle nie było dziecinne. — Co ustaliliśmy? Czy wypowiedzenie zaklęcia jest konieczne, by magia zadziałała? — McGonagall ponownie utkwiła wzrok we własnym talerzu. — Czy może da się to zrobić bez słów... Bez różdżek?

— Znowu to samo — odparła Granger. — Myślałam, że ustaliliśmy to lata temu. Nie możemy czarować, zanim nie dostaniemy różdżek bądź nauczymy się czarów, które są wymagane do rzucenia zaklęcia.

— Nie. — Potter potrząsnął głową. — Ty tak ustaliłaś. Ale czy my się zgodziliśmy, Ron?

Weasley przełknął budyń i powiedział:

— Nie wiem, Harry. Nie potrafiłem niczego zrobić, zanim przyszedłem do szkoły, chyba że zwinąłem różdżkę Freda albo George'a i używałem czaru, który akurat przy mnie ćwiczyli.

— Cóż, ja potrafiłem robić różne rzeczy, gdy mieszkałem u Dursleyów. Bez różdżki i bez słów — naciskał.

— Ale to ty, Harry — wtrąciła Granger. — Zawsze potrafiłeś robić rzeczy, o których innym się nie śniło.

— Myślę, że po prostu nie wierzycie, że moglibyście je zrobić.

— Czy chciałbyś spotkać śmierciożerców pozbawiony różdżki i głosu? — spytał Weasley.

Potter odparł przyciszonym głosem:

— Zdarzało się.

— Tak, ale tobie — powiedział rudzielec. — My wszyscy zostalibyśmy zabici.

— Zgadzam się, że polegamy na naszych różdżkach i zaklęciach do tego stopnia, że kiedy się nam je odbiera, jesteśmy bezsilni. Myślę jednak, że to dlatego, iż sami wierzymy, że nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić niczego bez ich pomocy. Gdyby nas uczono czarować bez różdżki, moglibyśmy to robić.

— W takim razie, dlaczego nie uczymy pierwszoroczniaków latać bez mioteł? — spytała sarkastycznym tonem godnym samego Severusa. Weasley i pozostali uczniowie zaśmiali się głośno, ale Potter odpowiedział:

— Może powinniśmy.

— Doprawdy, Harry! — Obruszyła się dziewczyna.

— Pomyśl, Hermiono. Miotły są robione tak, by były opływowe i szybkie, ale nie będą działać, jeśli dosiądzie ich mugolskie dziecko. Działają tylko dla czarownic i czarodziejów. To my latamy. Nie miotły. I nie używamy do tego celu ani różdżek, ani zaklęć. Po prostu działają tak, jak chcemy, żeby działały.

— Na miłość boską! Miotły działają tak jak różdżki. Czerpią z naszej magii — odparła Granger.

— Ale to my zasilamy lot, nie miotła. Co pan o tym sądzi, profesorze? — Wzrok Harry'ego spoczął na Snape'ie.

Mężczyzna zauważył, iż celowe wciągnięcie go do rozmowy przez Pottera, zadziwiło jego znajomych i przeraziło uczniów. Ewidentnie wszyscy zdążyli zapomnieć, że mistrz eliksirów w ogóle zasiadł z nimi do stołu. Jednak Potter pracował w terenie podczas wojny i musiał być świadomy, kiedy go obserwowano, nawet jeśli osoba to czyniąca pozornie zwracała uwagę jedynie na swój posiłek.

Skoro jednak Potter chciał poznać jego opinię na dany temat, Snape odezwał się z wolna, wciąż formując własne myśli:

— Dostajemy różdżki... oraz jesteśmy uczeni inkantacji, aby skupić się na mocy, z którą się rodzimy. Większość czarodziejów całkowicie polega na tych narzędziach, by skupić magię. Jednak gdy ich tego pozbawimy, stają się bezbronni jak noworodki. Istnieją jednak nieliczni, którzy uczą się polegać na magii i nie potrzebują dodatkowych narzędzi; Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, profesor Quirrel i obecny tu Potter znajdują się pośród tych, którzy opanowali magię bezróżdżkową w tym stuleciu.

— Pominął pan siebie. Warzenie eliksirów nie wymagających różdżek czy zaklęć zużywa wielkie pokłady mocy. Dlatego mistrzowie eliksirów są tak niespotykani — zauważył Potter.

Snape utkwił wzrok w jego twarzy, w poszukiwaniu ukrytej tam inwektywy, ale słowa chłopaka wydawały się być szczere. Przerażony komplementem, mężczyzna uniósł brew i, by ukryć swoje zmieszanie, odparł najbardziej protekcjonalnym tonem, na jaki było go stać:

— Niewątpliwie warzenie eliksirów wymaga najbardziej utalentowanych czarodziejów.

Weasley ledwo powstrzymał prychnięcie, a ciche fuknięcie Granger było ledwie zauważalne. Zielone oczy Pottera roziskrzyły się rozbawieniem, gdy śmiał się i w końcu odparł:

— Ależ oczywiście.

— A więc, profesorze Snape, czy naprawdę uważa pan, że magia bezróżdżkowa jest możliwa dla wszystkich czarodziejów, nie tylko dla tych najpotężniejszych jak Harry? — spytała Granger.

— Gdyby tak nie było, żaden z mugolaków nigdy nie trafiłby do szkoły — zauważył Snape. Dziewczyna wyraźnie się zmieszała.

— Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałam.

— Najwidoczniej — odparł Snape z nieskrywanym zadowoleniem, sprawiając iż Potter ponownie się roześmiał.

— A co z werbalizacją? Nawet Harry zazwyczaj wymawia inkantację, gdy używa bezróżdżkowej magii — wtrącił Weasley.

— Tak, jednak widziałem, jak rzucał zaklęcia bez użycia różdżki bądź słów — odparł Snape.

— A pan? Czy pan tak potrafi? — naciskał Weasley. — I nie mówię o eliksirach, bo to co innego. Gdyby ktoś pana przeklął, potrafiłby się pan obronić bez ruszenia ręką czy użycia głosu?

— Podobnie do pana, panie Weasley, wolę polegać na narzędziach — odpowiedział mężczyzna kwaśno. — Zwłaszcza na różdżce.

— Ale nadal uważa pan, że dzieci powinny być uczone, jak czarować bez niej? — spytała Granger.

— Wierzę, że jest to możliwe. Nie wypowiadam się na temat użyteczności takiego działania. Niektórych ciężko nauczyć magii — wzrok Snape'a spoczął na Longbottomie — używając do tego różdżki. Wierzę też, że jest to niebezpieczne.

— O jakim niebezpieczeństwie mowa? — spytał Potter.

— Gdy wypowiadamy inkantację, używamy głosu i różdżki, machamy nią, podejmujemy świadomą decyzję, by użyć naszej mocy w określonej sytuacji — wyjaśnił Snape. Cała trójka kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem. — Musimy zatrzymać się, pomyśleć i skupić, zanim nasza wola zostanie wykonana. To opóźnienie, niezależnie od tego jak małe, pozwala czarodziejowi rozważyć konsekwencje użycia danego czaru. Jednak gdy usuniemy narzędzia pomocne i nauczymy dzieci czarować bez nich, cóż powstrzyma wtedy każdy ich impuls użycia magii? Pomyślcie, ile razy, nawet jako dorośli, pragniecie przekląć jakiegoś bezkresnego głupca. Jak często nadarzają się sytuacje, w których aż kusi, by użyć Niewybaczalnych? Zabierzcie narzędzia, a zapanuje chaos.

— Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałem. Masz jednak rację. Gdyby użycie magii zależało jedynie od myśli, ani ja, ani Malfoy nie przeżylibyśmy pierwszego roku — przyznał Potter.

A ojciec Pottera nie dożyłby czasu, aby go spłodzić, pomyślał Snape.

— Dokładnie.

— Czy jest to gdzieś opisane? — spytał Weasley, potwierdzając tym samym przypuszczenie Snape'a, że nie otworzył nigdy żadnej z książek, które Granger podtykała mu pod nos w bibliotece. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, słysząc tak jawną ignorancję z ust męża i odparła:

— Są tomy. Ale głównie traktują o teorii. Zaskakująco mało prac podchodzi do problemu empirycznie.

— Siedemnastowieczny alchemik, Anton Chartier, napisał bardzo ciekawą rozprawę naukową na temat natury magii w oparciu o ten właśnie problem — odparł Snape. — Zebrał dwudziestoosobową grupkę osieroconych czarodziejskich dzieci i próbował nauczyć ich magii bezróżdżkowej.

Oczy Granger rozbłysły takim entuzjazmem, jak uczniom w ostatnim dniu zajęć.

— Nie widziałam tej książki w bibliotece.

— Tylko ty byś wiedziała, jakich książek nie ma w bibliotece — mruknął Weasley.

— To zrozumiałe, ponieważ książka znajduje się w moich prywatnych zbiorach. Możesz ją pożyczyć, jeśli chcesz — powiedział Snape, dziwiąc się samemu sobie, że to zaproponował.

— Dziękuję, z chęcią — odparła Granger z uśmiechem.

— Przygotuję ją rano — obiecał mężczyzna.

— Więc co wydarzyło się podczas tego badania? — dociekał Potter.

— Osiemnaście obiektów zmarło, nim ukończyło dwanaście lat. Jeden z ocalałych pełnił rolę niewolnika najsilniejszego z grupy — powiedział Snape, pomijając pewne detale z uwagi na obecność uczniów.

— I? — naciskał chłopak.

— Standardowo wytrenowany czarodziej nie miał szans z protegowanym Chartiera; jego magia była zbyt szybka, zbyt dzika. Sam Chartier miał problem z kontrolowaniem chłopca, który nie był może aż tak wrogo nastawiony, co Voldemort, ale i tak stanowił zagrożenie dla całego czarodziejskiego świata. Ostatecznie Chartier otruł chłopaka w jego szesnaste urodziny; jego niewolnik chciał pomścić mistrza, więc Chartier zabił i jego. Dość przygnębiające działania, by zilustrować teorię.

— Nic dziwnego, że nie uczy się magii w ten sposób — odparła Granger.

— Ale zobrazował teorię. Magia bez narzędzi jest możliwa — stwierdził Potter.

— Być może — powiedział Snape.

— Jak to „być może”? Chartier nauczył ich czarować w ten sposób.

— Być może ich uczył, choć ja w to nie wierzę. Osiemdziesiąt procent jego obiektów umarło w ciągu zaledwie kilku miesięcy po rozpoczęciu eksperymentu. To, w przybliżeniu, liczba czarodziejów, których naturalny poziom magii jest zbyt słaby i nie pozwala opanować bezróżdżkowej magii. Wierzę, że jeden z obiektów posiadał umiejętności podobne do twoich, potrafił pod przymusem wykonać te same czary bez użycia narzędzi.

— Skąd wziąłeś te dane? Skąd wiesz, że osiemdziesiąt procent nie potrafi czarować bezróżdżkowo? — dopytywał się Potter.

Snape milczał przez chwilę, próbując zebrać myśli. Gdyby odpowiedział w niewłaściwy sposób, skutki mogły być katastrofalne.

— Nauczałem w Hogwarcie przez prawie dwadzieścia osiem lat. Każdego roku jest co najmniej dwóch uczniów o zbliżonych do twoich możliwościach. To czarodzieje przepełnieni żywiołową mocą i jeśli wykorzystają swój potencjał, są w stanie osiągnąć niesamowite rzeczy. Ale, jak to zwykle bywa, większość decyduje się na najprostszą drogę i nawet ci posiadający zdolności decydują się polegać na narzędziach, zamiast przejąć inicjatywę i sprawdzić, na co ich stać.

— Co roku jest dwóch takich uczniów? — przerwała mu Granger. — Kto był tym drugim z naszego rocznika?

— Malfoy? — spytał Weasley.

Snape uniósł brew i odparł powściągliwie:

— Tak właściwie, był nim Longbottom.

— Neville! — krzyknęła dziewczyna tak głośno, że sam zainteresowany posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie.

— Tak, Hermiono? — spytał z końca stołu. Wyglądało, że samo patrzenie w kierunku, gdzie znajdował się Snape, go stresowało.

— Ah... C-czy mógłbyś mi podać babeczki? — wyjąkała.

Longbottom usłużnie podał jej paterę z ciastem, choć wydawał się tak skonsternowany jak zwykle, jednak dyplomatycznie nie wspomniał o identycznym talerzu pełnym słodyczy, stojącym tuż obok pucharu dziewczyny.

— Na pewno żartujesz — wyszeptała, odłożywszy talerz na stół.

— Zapewniam, iż mówię prawdę. Neville Longbottom miał potencjał; po prostu obawiał się własnej mocy — odparł Snape.

— Jak możesz tak mówić? On był... — Weasley urwał, patrząc na czwórkę uczniów pogrążonych w rozmowie, ale i tak nie zdobył się, by powiedzieć: „beznadziejny”, choć pozostali wychwycili ukryty sens zawarty w jego słowach.

Snape powiedział niskim tonem:

— Miał w sobie ogromną, dzika magię. Nawet zupełnie nieszkodliwy eliksir potrafił wybuchnąć, gdy pan Longbottom zbliżył się do niego. Jak rozumiem, podobnie działo się też na innych przedmiotach. Rzadko potrafił osiągnąć zamierzone efekty, ale jego pomyłki zawsze były spektakularne.

— Może mieć rację — dodał Potter w zamyśleniu. — Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą lekcję latania? W momencie, gdy Neville tylko dotknął miotły, wzbił się do góry.

— I zawsze transmutował w coś dane przedmioty, tyle że nie był to przedmiot, którego wymagała lekcja — wtrąciła Granger.

— Tak, ale zupełnie tego nie kontrolował — odparł Weasley.

— Ale tkwił w nim potencjał. Gdyby nauczył się kontroli... To o tym mowa, prawda? — spytał Potter.

Snape kiwnął głową i mentalnie odetchnął na myśl, że Potter jednak dobrze go zrozumiał. Kiedyś i jego oskarżono by o traktowanie uczniów jak króliki doświadczalne.

— A więc, jeśli masz rację, co dzieje się z dziećmi, które mają potencjał? — zastanawiała się Granger. — Dlaczego nie ma takiego Harry'ego i Voldemorta w każdym roczniku kończącym szkołę?

Snape zauważył, iż dziewczyna była wystarczająco bystra, by założyć, iż moc może pociągnąć czarodzieja w różnym kierunku.

— Ponieważ dzieci w każdej szkole, mugolskiej i czarodziejskiej; mieszają się z rówieśnikami. Wierzą w wyznaczone im granice i zapominają o tym, co potrafili zrobić, nim zaczęli uczęszczać do szkoły.

— A więc twierdzisz, że sami sobie każemy wierzyć, że nie potrafimy czarować bez użycia słów czy różdżek, aby ochronić czarodziejski świat? — spytał Weasley.

— W pewnym sensie. — Snape kiwnął głową. Była to pierwsza konwersacja pozbawiona wrogości, którą z nim prowadził. Uczucie było dziwne, choć nie nieprzyjemne.

— W zeszłym roku czytałam o tym książkę; ”Trening magiczny i jego wyniszczający efekt na naturalnie uzdolnionych” napisaną przez Rosę Lawrence — powiedziała Granger i zaczęła opisywać zawartą w niej teorię.

Snape'owi, ku jego całkowitemu zaskoczeniu, naprawdę podobała się ta rozmowa. Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnim razem prowadził tak intelektualnie stymulującą debatę, a już na pewno przy stole nauczycielskim. Znudzone dzieci opuszczały swoje miejsca, ale oni wciąż rozprawiali nad artykułami o istocie magii, które kiedyś przeczytali.

Snape widział, że ta sytuacja jest dla nich nieco dziwna. Choć pracowali razem w szkole przez prawie osiem lat, jego byli uczniowie wydawali się niemal zdenerwowani rozmową jak równy z równym. Po każdym swoim stwierdzeniu Weasley wstrzymywał oddech, czekając zapewne na wybuch mężczyzny podobny do tego, jakim raczył Longbottoma w szkole, gdy coś mu się nie udało. Tylko Potter wydawał się być odprężony, ale on przecież nigdy niczego się nie bał.

W końcu obiad świąteczny nie wydawał się próbą siły. Tak naprawdę Snape poczuł żal, gdy zniknęła ostatnia z potraw.

— Chyba czas na nas — zakomunikował Weasley. — Musimy jeszcze przygotować się na przyjęcie. Nie zamierzam iść w szatach wyjściowych do Trzech Mioteł.

— Żebyś nie wyglądał lepiej przez godzinę niż cały rok — sarknęła Granger.

— Bardzo śmieszne.

— Ah, profesorze Snape? — Tym razem Potter zdradzał lekkie zdenerwowanie, gdy mężczyzna zwrócił się ku niemu.

— Słucham?

— Rosmerta urządza świąteczne przyjęcie. Nasza grupa właśnie tam zmierza. Czy zechciałby pan się przyłączyć? — spytał.

Snape nie wiedział, kto był bardziej zaskoczony nagłym pytaniem – on sam czy też przyjaciele Pottera. Ku własnemu przerażeniu mężczyzna miał ochotę się zgodzić, nawet jeśli gardził tak głupimi celebracjami. Jednak wyraz twarzy Weasleya dał mu do zrozumienia, że jego obecność zepsułaby całą imprezę. Rudzielec wyglądał, jakby Potter właśnie obnażył się przed pierwszoroczniakami. I choć reakcja Granger była mniej oczywista, ona także wydawała się być w lekkim szoku.

— Niestety mam dużo pracy, ale dziękuję za zaproszenie — skłamał mężczyzna. W jego glosie nie było krzty sarkazmu. Od razu zauważył ulgę na twarzy Weasleya, ale Potter zdawał się mieć odmienne zdanie. Choć nie wydawał się zaskoczony odpowiedzą mistrza eliksirów, w jego zielonych oczach błysnął żal, gdy mówił:

— Może innym razem.

— Być może — odparł Snape beznamiętnie.

— Cóż, a więc wesołych świąt — powiedział Potter i wstał od stołu. Snape kiwnął głową, a jego przyjaciele również wymienili życzenia.

Gdy trójca wychodziła, Snape usłyszał szept Weasleya: „Straciłeś rozum, Harry? A co, gdyby się zgodził?”

Mężczyzna nadstawił uszu, by usłyszeć jego odpowiedź, ale Potter był na tyle dyskretny, aby zachować ją tylko dla swoich towarzyszy. Nim Snape w ogóle zaczął rozważać użycie czaru wzmacniającego dźwięki, cała trójka opuściła Wielką Salę. Poza tym, nawet gdyby rzucił zaklęcie, Potter i Granger i tak natychmiast by je wykryli.

Z ciężkim sercem ruszył z powrotem do lochów, robiąc co mógł, by zignorować kolorowe światełka, prawdziwe wróżki i przyozdobione zbroje, które mijał po drodze. Na szczęście jego prywatne kwatery były pozbawione ozdób. Mgliście przypomniał sobie, kiedy ostatnio miał gości. Wszyscy zdawali się być zdziwieni, iż jego pokoje nie odzwierciedlały ascetyzmu jego ponurego ubioru. Sądził, że to przez dobre oświetlenie i wypełniony książkami salon z brązowym dywanem, zieloną kanapą, czarnym fotelem i mahoniowym, wypolerowanym na błysk biurkiem. Małe stoliki również nie wpasowywały się w oczekiwania ogółu, ale cóż, gościnność Voldemorta nauczyła go, żeby nie popadać w aż taki minimalizm.

Mężczyzna spędził wieczór kończąc czytanie książki traktującej o użyciu korzenia mandragory w eliksirze prawdy. Kilka godzin później stwierdził, iż była to kompletna strata czasu! Sześćset stron teorii odnośnie eliksiru, który zabił wszystkie obiekty. To, iż mikstura faktycznie sprawiła, iż ci ludzie wyjawili prawdę tuż przed śmiercią, sprawiało że książka nie była aż tak bezwartościowa, ale taki eliksir i tak pozostawał wysoce niepraktyczny. Można było od razu poddać delikwenta klątwie Cruciatus, dopóki nie złamałby się i powiedział wszystko, czego chciano się dowiedzieć. Zdecydował, iż przedyskutuje sprawę z Blottem, aby ten przyjrzał się gruntownie książkom, które sprzedaje.

Odłożył książkę na półkę i, przypomniawszy sobie obietnicę złożoną Granger, odnalazł na niej dzieło Chartiera, po czym położył książkę na stole, aby nie zapomnieć zabrać jej ze sobą na śniadanie. Potem umył się, skierował do sypialni i wciągnął na siebie koszulę. Ogromne łóżko zdawało się nucić syrenią pieśń jego zbolałym mięśniom. Jednym ruchem różdżki zgasił wszystkie pochodnie, fakt, iż nie użył do tego zaklęcia, skierował jego myśli na tor dzisiejszej dyskusji, która niosła ze sobą wspomnienie tak nieprzyjemnego jej zakończenia.

Najbardziej irytujące było to, iż nie mógł być nawet wściekły na Weasleya za taką reakcję. W końcu pracował na nią latami. Albus zawsze przestrzegał go, aby był ostrożny, aby uważał, o co prosił. Ale takie właśnie było życie.

Snape ostrożnie umieścił różdżkę pod poduszką, gdzie spoczywała, odkąd Ollivander włożył mu ją do rąk. W szkole miał obsesję trzymania jej blisko siebie, przez co pozostali uczniowie w dormitorium naśmiewali się z niego jeszcze bardziej. Nawet Lucjusz nie trzymał różdżki pod poduszką. Przez długi czas Severus źle się czuł z tą swoją czujnością.

Dopiero po tym, jak przyłączył się do Voldemorta, uznał iż było to mądre zachowanie. Nie mógł zliczyć ilości ofiar, które wraz ze śmierciożercami zaskoczyli w środku nocy i wykończyli jak byle mugoli. Wojna może i skończyła się osiem lat temu, ale Snape i tak nie chciał zostać zaatakowany znienacka.

W przeciwieństwie do Pottera, on nie był tak utalentowany w magii bezróżdżkowej. A nawet i chłopak był lepszy w magii, kiedy trzymał w dłoni różdżkę. Gdy mężczyzna wślizgnął się pod kołdrę, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Potter nadal śpi ze swoją różdżką pod poduszką. Cholera, znów o nim myślał. Piętnaście lat temu zazdrościł mu sławy. Wykrzywił usta na myśl, jak bardzo dorósł przez te lata; teraz zazdrościł mu umiejętności socjalizacji. Zawsze to jakiś postęp.

Żałosne. To wszystko było żałosne.

A mimo to, Snape nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, jak by to było być Harrym Potterem wychowanym w środowisku promującym przyjaźń i zaufanie, zamiast znoszenia dzieciństwa, gdzie karano jakiekolwiek ludzkie odruchy i nazywano je słabościami. Jak innym byłby teraz człowiekiem, gdyby miał takiego przyjaciela jak Potter, albo nawet Weasley, kiedy był młody? Gdyby w ogóle miał jakiegoś przyjaciela?

Cholera, nienawidził świąt. Rozmiękczały nawet tak bezlitosnego skurwiela jak on. Dość tego. Teraz potrzebował jedynie snu. Zapewne poczuł rozczarowanie własnym życiem, ponieważ w czasie świąt brak Albusa był jeszcze bardziej odczuwalny. Jutro był nowy dzień.

Przekręciwszy się na bok, mężczyzna włożył rękę pod poduszkę. Różdżka go uspokajała, chwycił ją mocno i wyrzucił całą żałość z głowy, pozwalając senności ogarnąć ciało. Jego umysł odpłynął wraz ze zmartwieniami.

Na zewnątrz szalał wiatr, śnieg i chłód, który powoli wkradał się do lochów. Ale tym razem nie czuł się z tym źle. W swoim śnie Snape biegł po tonącym w blasku słońca polu. Był boso i trawa przemykająca się między jego palcami, dawała wrażenie chłodu. Nie mógł się oprzeć myśli, jak małe wydawały mu się jego własne stopy. I było jeszcze coś dziwnego. Śmiał się. Szczerze i do bólu, był tak szczęśliwy, jak nigdy przez całe swoje życie – a nawet w większości swoich snów.  
Poza tym, jego stopy nie przemykały między źdźbłami samotnie, a jego śmiech nie był jedynym dźwięczącym w powietrzu.

Odwrócił się z zaciekawieniem i dostał potwierdzenie, że to był najzwyklejszy sen. Zresztą, taka radość i tak nie miała szans zdarzyć się naprawdę.

Tuż za nim biegł Harry Potter, a raczej jego chłopięca wersja. Był uśmiechnięty, a spod grzywki wystawała blizna . Miał na sobie brązowe spodenki i niebieski podkoszulek z rękawkiem, który zdawał się być o parę rozmiarów za duży. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył naprawdę był teraz tylko chłopcem. Potter zdawał się być młodszy, niż Snape kiedykolwiek go widział. Patrząc na niego, uznał iż musiał mieć sześć albo siedem lat, prawdopodobnie był rok młodszy niż on sam. Snape przewyższał go bowiem o głowę.

Potter musiał wyczuć jego spojrzenie, gdyż utkwił w nim wzrok. Ku zaskoczeniu Snape'a, uśmiech chłopaka stał się jeszcze szerszy.

— Mówiłem ci, że cię dogonię. Dobiegnę do niego pierwszy.

Potter wystartował z niesamowitą szybkością. Snape podążył za nim wzrokiem i w następnej chwili poczuł bolesny ucisk w klatce. Na granicy pola stał Albus Dumbledore, odziany w liliową szatę zdobioną gwiazdami. Uśmiechał się, jakby postradał zmysły.

Snape również przyspieszył.

Zazwyczaj, kiedy robił coś takiego w swoich snach, Albus znikał bądź rozpadał się w pył, kiedy tylko się do niego zbliżył. Ale dziś było inaczej. Snape poczuł łzy płynące jego policzkami, gdy przytulił się do starca i poczuł, że Potter robił to samo, tuż obok. Albus pochylił się i zgarnął ich obu w ciasny uścisk. Snape nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek przytulał go w ten sposób.

— Severusie, Harry! Jak dobrze was widzieć!

— Profesorze...

— Albusie...?

Sądząc po chwiejnym, dziecięcym głosie, Potter był równie przybity, co on.

— Minęło tyle czasu, proszę pana, tyle czasu — chrypiał Potter, nadając kształt myślom kotłującym się w głowie Snape'a.

— Już dobrze, chłopcy. Nie ma powodu do łez — pocieszał ich starzec, poklepując obu po plecach. Snape czuł pod swoją dłonią spoconą dłoń Pottera na plecach Albusa. Chcieli być jak najbliżej niego, więc stykali się bokami. Równie dobrze można było powiedzieć, że oni także przytulali się do siebie i żaden z nich nie miał nic przeciwko. Obaj kochali starca jak ojca.

— Jestem dumny z waszej współpracy. Uczyniliście mnie szczęśliwym — powiedział Albus. — Ale martwi mnie, że żaden z was nie odnalazł radości, na którą zasługuje.

— Teraz jestem szczęśliwy — odparł Potter.

— Ah, cieszę się, Harry, ale wiesz, że to tylko sen.

— To musi być sen. Nigdy nie byłem szczęśliwy jako dziecko. — Ponownie Potter powiedział to, co tkwiło w głowie Severusa.

— Chciałbym, żeby to była rzeczywistość — wyszeptał Snape, nie poznając własnego, wysokiego w tym momencie, głosu. Wraz z Potterem podnieśli wzrok na Dumbledore'a.

— Tak, wiem, że obaj tego chcecie. Żadne z was nie miało łatwego dzieciństwa. Zawsze pragnąłem to zmienić, ale okoliczności mi na to nie pozwalały. Rozumiecie? — Błysk w oczach Dumbledore'a zdawał się nieco przygasnąć, a jego poczucie winy można było wyczuć w powietrzu.

— Nie można tego zmienić — odpowiedział Potter.

— Nie, obawiam się, że nie. Możemy jedynie cieszyć się teraźniejszością. Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że przez tak bliską współpracę staniecie się przyjaciółmi. Czy tak się stało? — spytał Dumbledore.

Szybko wymienili spojrzenia i, niereformowalny Gryfon, Potter, prędko odparł:

— Nie. On nadal mnie nie lubi. — Przeszywający, błękitny wzrok Albusa spoczął na chłopcu.

— Czy to prawda, Severusie? — spytał łagodnie, ale Snape niemal czuł rozczarowanie w jego głosie.

— Nie wiem, jak być przyjacielem. Wiesz o tym najlepiej, Albusie — odparł Snape, a jego twarz zrobiła się gorąca ze wstydu. Zawodził Albusa nawet w swoich snach.

— Wręcz przeciwnie. Jesteś najbardziej lojalnym i oddanym towarzyszem. Jestem przekonany, że Harry również mógłby tak o tobie powiedzieć, gdybyś dał mu szansę.

— Dać mu szansę? Nie wiem, jak... Nikt mnie nigdy nie nauczył — wyszeptał, marząc, by mężczyzna nie wyciągał prawdy z jego duszy. — Tobie nigdy nie przeszkadzało, że nie byłem miły. Innym przeszkadza.

— Ah, tak. To może być małym utrudnieniem. A co, gdybyś dostał okazję, żeby się nauczyć tego, czego pozbawiono cię w dzieciństwie? Przyjąłbyś ją? — spytał Albus. Słońce odbijało się radośnie w oprawkach jego okularów i skłębionej brodzie.

Snape czuł się przyszpilony jego spojrzeniem, ale kiwnął powoli, mówiąc:

— Gdybym ją miał.

— A czy ty zechciałbyś mu wtedy pomóc, Harry?

Potter spojrzał starcowi w oczy, potem przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a, nim odpowiedział:

— Tak.

— Bo Albus cię o to poprosił? — wyrwało się Snape'owi, który nie mógł znieść litości wycelowanej w jego osobę. Już wolałby zostać nieszczęśliwy, niż przyjąć przyjaźń Pottera, ponieważ czuł się w obowiązku wykonać polecenie Dumbledore'a.

— Nie, ponieważ chciałbym być twoim przyjacielem — odparł Potter spokojnie, do czego Snape nie był przyzwyczajony.

— Dlaczego? — spytał podejrzliwie, ale nie bez zaskoczenia.

— Ponieważ, kiedy nie jesteś zbyt złośliwy, sprawiasz, że się śmieję. Lubię twoje poczucie humoru, twoją inteligencję... i to, jak uparty potrafisz być. Doceniam też, że nigdy nie zostawiłeś mnie na pewną śmierć podczas wojny, nawet jeśli na to zasługiwałem — odpowiedział Potter, spoglądając wprost na Snape'a.

Severus przełknął ślinę. Potrafił rozpoznać prawdę. Gdy już odnalazł głos, postanowił sprawdzić prawdziwość jego słów.

— Większość uważa mnie za pozbawionego poczucia humoru.

— Tylko ci, którzy cię nie znają. Nawet Ron śmieje się z twoich sarkastycznych uwag.

— Tak, do tego dążę w życiu; by być rozrywką dla Weasleya — zadrwił Snape.

— Tego typu komentarze ci nie pomogą, Severusie — wtrącił Albus łagodnie.

— A bycie klaunem dla mentalnie niekompetentnych pomoże? Ja... Ja nie wiem jak być... miłym — ostrzegł.

Jego niesmak musiał być widoczny na twarzy, ponieważ Potter wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha. Choć raz nie był zły, że ten obrażał jego przyjaciół.

— Nikt nie oczekuje, że radykalnie się zmienisz — odparł.

— A więc czego? — Snape znów poczuł się zagubiony. Wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia, w czym tkwił problem, jeśli nie chodziło o jego brak dobrej woli.

— Może mógłbyś pozwolić nam się nieco do ciebie zbliżyć? — zasugerował Potter.

— Ja... — Powtórzenie po raz wtóry tego samego zdania daleko go nie zaprowadzi.

— Więc, Severusie, jak będzie? Pozwolisz sobie pomóc? — spytał Dumbledore. Snape kiwnął głową, choć ruch był pełen napięcia. Stawał twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem i przepełniał go mniejszy strach niż teraz. — A więc dobrze. Dam wam obu szansę, by się nauczyć, Severusie. Dobrze ją wykorzystajcie. Ale, póki co, złapmy kilka motyli, dobrze? — Dumbledore ścisnął ich mocno, nim wypuścił z objęć i wskazał dłonią trzy siatki na motyle. Podał im po jednej i, z szerokim uśmiechem, pognał w kierunku główek kapusty, gdzie fruwało kilka motyli.

Przez jakiś czas Potter i Snape wymieniali spojrzenia, gdy dyrektor biegał za trzepoczącymi skrzydłami insektami. Absurdalność tego widoku odbijała się na ich twarzach.

— Nigdy w życiu nie łapałem motyli — powiedział Snape ostrożnie i przeniósł wzrok na trzymaną w dłoni siatkę, nie mając bladego pojęcia, co robić. — A ty?

— Nie, ale wygląda na dobrą zabawę — odparł Potter. — Najbardziej niedorzeczne rzeczy są tak naprawdę tymi najbardziej przyjemnymi.

— Ale...

— Nie ma tu nikogo, nikt tego nie zobaczy — powiedział Potter, odkrywając powód jego wahania. — A ja nikomu nie powiem. Obiecuję. Mówiłem poważnie, pomogę ci, jak tylko potrafię.

— A w jaki konkretnie sposób gonienie za motylami pomoże mi nauczyć się, jak być przyjacielem? — spytał Snape z powątpiewaniem, czy wręcz lekko cynicznie. Ale gdy spojrzał na Dumbledore'a wesoło biegającego po polu, jego serce rwało się, by do niego dołączyć, niezależnie od tego jak idiotyczna była to czynność.

Snape spiął się, gdy Potter ścisnął jego ramię.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Chodź. Po prostu spróbuj i nie martw się o nic, dobrze? — powiedział i rzucił się biegiem za Dumbledore'em.

Snape stał samotnie przez dłuższą chwilę, czując się porzuconym. On taki nie był. Nie potrafił marnować czasu na takie głupoty. Powinien...

— Severusie, pośpiesz się! Bo złapiemy najładniejsze! — krzyknął do niego Albus.

To, co powinien, natychmiast wyparowało z jego głowy. Miał okazję spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim jedynym przyjacielem. Jakie miało znaczenie, co robili? Po tych ośmiu latach sama obecność Albusa dawała mu radość. A pościg za motylami był bezpieczniejszy, niż rzeczy które robił w życiu z jego polecenia.

Jego usta wykrzywiły się w dziwnym, obcym dla niego, uśmiechu i Snape pomachał siatką na próbę, po czym puścił się biegiem, dołączając do swoich towarzyszy.

Łapanie motyli rzeczywiście mogło być bezsensownym zajęciem, ale im dłużej biegali z dyrektorem po polu upstrzonym dzikimi kwiatami, tym bardziej Severus rozumiał, co Potter miał na myśli. Radość nie musi być logiczna. Musi być po prostu odczuwana. A on tak niewiele doznał jej w swoim życiu.

Snape zatracił się w gonitwie za motylami, desperacko pragnąc mieć więcej czasu, niż jedynie we śnie, by móc nauczyć się rzeczy, których nigdy nie zaznał w dzieciństwie.


End file.
